


A balcony away

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: ‘You must be my new neighbor. I’m Gina, the human form of the one hundred emoji.’ The woman extended her arm towards Rosa.Rosa looked at the hand and hesitantly shook it.‘Rosa.’
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A balcony away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N When I wrote this, I had no idea where I was going, but it turned out okay, I think. :D

Rosa had just moved to a new apartment. Her old one was fine, until her coworker visited once. She kinda regretted taking Amy there, so she did the only thing logical: move. And now, a day later she stood on her new balcony, just thinking. Thinking about how she’s going to decorate her new place and some other things.

Her thoughts were disrupted with a small ‘Hey’. Rosa looked confused to her left and right, only to find another woman standing on the balcony next to her.

‘Sup.’ she responded with a small nod. Her neighbor was a small woman with bright greenish, and somehow also blueish eyes.

‘You must be my new neighbor. I’m Gina, the human form of the one hundred emoji.’ The woman extended her arm towards Rosa.

Rosa looked at the hand and hesitantly shook it.

‘Rosa.’

Her neighbor just blinked at this dry response. ‘Clearly not a talker. Can I help you or something? My psychic said I needed to be kinder to strangers or something. I don’t know if she read it in the stars or that she was mad that I send her other customers away because they weren’t worthy of my magical presence.’

Rosa chuckled a bit, as she found this humorously. _Clearly yoú’re the one who needs help_ , she thought.

‘Anyway, you can’t just ignore the signs of the universe.’ the smaller woman continued.

‘Thank you, but no thanks. I’m all good.’

Gina frowned at this.

‘Didn’t you just move? Can’t I help you with unpacking or something?’

‘I mean, yeah but—‘ Rosa’s sentence got cut off by Gina.

‘No buts. Only my amazing but. I’m going to your door right now.’

Before Rosa could protest, Gina was already gone. Soon there was a knock on her door. Not just one knock, but a continuous knock. Rosa hastened to the door to make the sound stop, and opened it, only to find her neighbor grinning.

‘Eager to help, much?’ Rosa said.

‘Yeah, remember, this is not about you, but about me. The universe is like, the only thing above me, and maybe Beyoncé. I’m tied with Riri though.’

Rosa just rolled her eyes. Her new neighbor was insane. Hopefully her other neighbor wasn’t so… extra.

Gina walked into the empty apartment and towards a box labelled ‘pillows’.

Gina said ‘Seriously? You got a box full of pillows?’ as she opened the box.

The Latina was closing the door, but when she took note of what the other woman was doing she shouted.

‘Don’t you dare open that box.’

Alas, it was too late. Gina raised one pillow and was shocked with what she saw beneath.

‘Girl, are these knives?’

Rosa looked at Gina, who was looking back with big eyes.

‘Are you a serial killer or something?’

Rosa scowled. ‘No, quite the opposite. I’m a cop.’

‘Oh my god. You’re one of those cops who is secretly a murderer. It’s the perfect alias.’

This remark caused Rosa to roll her eyes.

‘I just like knives.’

Both women started to unpack. This time in silence.

‘So Rosa, do you have a significant other or something?’

Rosa was very annoyed by her noisy neighbor. Especially since she had just broken up with her boyfriend two weeks ago. He had too much feelings.

She glared at Gina. ‘It’s none of your business.’

‘Sheez, okay. I’m just asking to be polite, because I’m the best at being polite. But the fact that you’re here alone apart from me speaks for itself. Oh, and this box, clearly new from Ikea or something, isn’t labeled as a king sized bed.’

It felt like Rosa’s guts were eating her stomach. How could this woman who she just met already know so much about her? Stuff really speak for itself. She ignored what Gina had said to her, and made a great effort to search for a wine bottle. There was no way she could put up with her neighbor sober.

Suddenly Rosa’s phone rang. She picked it up, and was glad she had a reason to ignore the auburn haired woman.

‘Sup?’ she said gracefully.

Gina looked at Rosa, curious what the call was about, however there were only a few words exchanged.

When Rosa hung up, she gave her a short explanation. ‘Gotta go to work, it’s an emergency.’

‘Oh, okay.’

Both women left the apartment, Gina going to hers, and Rosa going to the 99th precinct.

\------------------------------------

When Rosa got back, it was already late. It was part of the job, irregular hours. She didn’t mind though, because she knew that her job saved people.

She went inside the apartment and changed into her nightwear. She was tired, so she also brushed her teeth to go straight to bed. O-oh. Her bed was still in a box, and her couch hadn’t arrived yet. This was going to be a night sleeping on the floor. A knock was heard on her door.

Rosa opened the door and was greeted with a tired neighbor. Gina.

‘What do you want?’

‘Girl, I figured that you had no place to sleep, so you can drop by as long as you don’t kill me.’

‘Nah, I’m good, thanks.’ Rosa lied. Sleeping on a couch was way better than on a floor. Even though she wasn’t that picky.

‘Okay, I won’t press the matter, 'cause I’m tired. Just think about me when you’re lying on the cold hard ground. Bye.’

Gina started to walk away. Rosa grabbed her by her wrist.

‘Wait.’

This made Gina look Rosa in the eye. Rosa took in the auburn haired woman. Gina was actually kind of… stunning?

‘I changed my mind. Can I stay?’

A small smile formed at Gina’s lips.

‘Sure.’

When Rosa walked into her neighbor’s apartment, she was shocked. An apartment filled with wolf-like things in every corner was not something she expected when she looked at the smaller woman. Actually, she should have known. This was Gina.

‘There is a couch, you can sleep there or something.’

Rosa just nodded.

‘Unless you want to join me in my queen-sized bed, which I totally get.’ Gina winked.

This comment made Rosa blush a little. The effect that this woman had on her was insane.

‘The couch is fine, thanks.’

‘Okay, whatever, just don’t disrupt me in my sleep. As you can see, every time I sleep, I sleep a beauty sleep, ‘cause I’m beautiful. But goodnight and stuff.’ she said with a yawn.

‘Goodnight dude.’

Gina walked through a door, probably heading to bed. Rosa took in the apartment one more time, and went to lie on a beige couch. The apartment was cozy, and by the looks off all the colorful rocks also spiritually stimulating. The couch was soft.

She found her neighbor actually not that bad. Sure, she was chatty, but she was also fierce. With these thoughts Rosa drifted into sleep.

\------------------------------------

The morning had arrived and Rosa gently awakened. There was still enough time to sneak away to her own apartment. At least, that’s how she hoped that her morning went.

It went actually more like this. The Latina heard a fire alarm ringing. She instantly woke up. _Gina_ , she thought, and went through the door she had seen the smaller woman go through. It was indeed her bedroom. Quickly she walked to the sleeping beauty and removed her sleeping mask. She tried to wake her up, but it turns out that Gina was a deep sleeper. Rosa did the only thing sensible and grabbed the woman bridal style and carried her down stairs. She saw other residents who she had never met also hurry downstairs.

Gina woke up in Rosa’s arms as she just got out of the building. They were save here.

‘What’s happening?’ Gina asked, still not completely awaken from her slumber.

‘There’s a fire somewhere.’

‘Huh, but where are the hot-ass firefighters?’

Rosa just rolled her eyes. It was indeed remarkable that there was no firefighter to be seen. _Typical firefighters_.

Rosa let Gina down from her grip and walked still bare-feet to the owner of this building. Gina followed her.

‘What’s going on?’

The owner looked a bit ashamed. ‘There is no fire. My son had accidentally pushed the fire alarm.’ He pointed at his 7ish year old boy.

‘You mean that my sleep got disturbed by your son? I’m going to—‘

Although Rosa was impressed with Gina who was talking back, she decided to stop her. All she wanted to was to get back to sleep.

‘What she means is that we’re happy that there is no fire. We’re going to bed again.’

Gina looked at Rosa a little confused, as she walked away from the owner.

‘What the fuck, why did you do that?’ Gina’s arms were crossed. ‘I could make him feel so guilty that we’d get some free stuff or something.’

‘It was an accident. Those things can happen. Besides, I’m really craving sleep right now.’

Rosa was already heading to the building.

‘Wait!’ Gina stood still on her place, as if she was unable to move.

‘Please carry me! The ground is dirty.’

This earned an eye roll from Rosa.

‘Otherwise I will wake you up every time you almost fall asleep by—‘

All she wanted was sleep. She just wanted to sleep. She made a mental note to ignore her neighbor as much as possible in the future, or to move again. Gina’s threatening had worked, because Rosa had carried her all the way back to her apartment.

‘Thank you, you wasteland warrior.’

Silence. Rosa let Gina on her feet.

‘You know, we can actually share my bed if you’re down?’

There was a frown on Rosa’s face.

‘Why?’

‘ ‘Cause you saved me from a damn fire that wasn’t a fire. After all, my bed is big enough.’

Maybe it was the weariness kicking in, but Rosa actually gave her a small smile.

They shared a bed.

When Rosa woke up in the morning, she could feel the arm of the auburn haired woman around her waist. The weird thing is that she didn’t even mind.

\------------------------------------

The next two months, she found herself getting close to her neighbor. It was strange for Rosa to even have feelings, but when she was cuddled up with Gina for the so many’th time, watching a Nancy Meyer’s movie, with some pizza, she knew. She knew that she caught feelings for her neighbor.

Rosa took her eyes away from the screen, and looked at Gina.

Gina sensed this and looked up, at Rosa.

They have no idea who leaned in first, but they were kissing. A soft kiss. When they pulled apart, the smaller woman said,

‘I think you’re going to move again soon.’

Rosa smiled, and thanked Gina’s psychic and the universe for their first encounter.

‘I think so too.’

Then, they kissed.


End file.
